Bella's Death
by Twilightangel98
Summary: How is James alive? What's going on with him and Victoria? What will happen to Bella? Will she change? Will Edward leave again? Never know.
1. The Beginning

**I always think that there's a way that Bella will die before she gets bitten by Edward. But there will be a strange twist in it; James and Victoria are alive in this story. It takes place during Eclipse. Victoria doesn't have an army yet.**

Chapter 1: The Beginning

BPOV:

Edward was my life. I did not know what I would do without him. Why did he agree to fight Victoria? The answer wasn't in my thoughts, but I didn't want him to get hurt. We were suppose to meet the wolves tomorrow to discuss what they were going to do, but for right now, Edward and I were just laying down in the soft grass of our meadow. The sky today was a pure light blue and the sun shone down on us and made Edward's skin shine. It was a warm day. Beautiful. I took this advantage to forget about the bad things and just concentrate on being with Edward.

"Bella?" he asked.

"Yes, Edward?"

"Tell me what you are thinking, please."

I sighed. I didn't want to tell him what I was thinking now. "Please," he whispered.

"I was thinking about why you have to fight Victoria and what the point of it is," I said.

"The point is to protect you," he explained.

I didn't talk any further. I didn't want to talk any further. I just lay down by my fiancée looking up at the sky. I turned my head to the right and saw a beautiful flower. It was white with topaz blue on it. I reached my hand over to it and stroked it. I didn't dare to pull it out of the ground because it was the only one that looked like that in the meadow. I looked back at Edward and smiled.

I heard rustling in the trees and Edward and I looked over to where we came in. My eyes widened and my heart pounded in my chest, threatening to escape. Over to where we entered, between the green ferns, was Victoria. My live nightmare. My death waiting to happen. Edward growled and took a protective stance in front of me. I backed away a few steps and hit something hard and cold. I slowly turned around and almost screamed. The reason I didn't was because it was Emmett. He picked me up and ran towards the house. When we got there, he went up to his room and set me down on the couch. Everyone was there except for Edward.

"What about Edward?" I asked.

"He can take care of himself, Bella," Carlisle told me.

"Are you kidding? He's fighting Victoria," I almost screamed.

"He'll be fine, Bella."

About an hour passed and Edward finally came back. I ran to him and hugged him tightly. He hugged me just the same. We stayed like that until Carlisle cleared his throat. "Where's Victoria?" he asked.

Edward growled then said, "She got away."

"She'll come after me still," I stated.

"Bella, don't worry about that. She won't get you. We'll make sure that she won't," Edward fiercely said.

"Do you promise?"

He nodded his head and continued to hold me tight. He sat me down onto the couch and I fell asleep in his arms. When I woke up, everyone was in the dining room having a family meeting. They were discussing what they should do to protect me and what they were going to do with Victoria. I acted like I was still asleep until the meeting was finished. I didn't hear what they were going to do, but I didn't care right now. I was just happy that I was going to be safe.


	2. Plans and Actions

Chapter 2: Plans and Actions

VPOV:

I was lucky to be able to get away from that overprotective vampire; quite easily actually. All I had to do was bite him several times then run away. Now I was in another meadow and soon James would be back from hunting. He would probably be upset about me letting Bella get away but he would forgive me. He always forgave me. I was upset about myself letting me concentrate so much on the girl that I wasn't able to even smell Edward there. Ugh. I was so stupid.

"Hello," I heard my love of my life say.

"Well hello, James. Did you have a nice meal?" I asked as he sat down next to me.

He chuckled. "Yes I did."

"I can't believe I let her get away," I admitted.

"Let who get away?" he asked, his eyes narrowing.

"Bella. I was concentrating on her so much that I didn't realize that Edward was there too. I'm sorry," I explained.

He smiled a lovely smile. "I forgive you, but we have to form a plan if we're going to get her without the others knowing."

"How are we going to do that? They have that little physic that you tried to kill I don't know how long ago, and then they have a mind-reading vampire along with that. What in the world could we do so that they wouldn't be able to know what we___**aren't**_ doing?" I stated.

"Simple, we just have to do one thing, and think the other. And if Alice wants to see what we're doing, keep changing your mind. Use your great acting skills for me," he said.

"Well let's get to planning."

"No need to, I already have one," he confessed.

And with that, he told me what we were going to do then began to set it into action.

BPOV:

They wouldn't tell me and I didn't know why. They just said that the plan didn't involve me. That and considering the fact that they don't want me to come up with "great" ideas. Every time they began to talk about it, I came near but they notice very quickly and stop. I didn't know why they wouldn't at least give me a clue on what they were going to do but they're acting weird now so I know that the plan has begun.

Every day, someone would do something unexpected. Even Alice cut down her plans on shopping. The defiantly wasn't Alice. Sometimes I would get a few ideas on what they were doing but they disappeared after something that someone else would do. Like once, I thought that they were going to get the Volturi involved but that train of thought was lost after Edward said at a meeting I snuck close to, "At least we don't need the Volturi," and everyone else agreed. Sadly after that, they noticed me and stopped.

Finally, one Saturday afternoon, I said to Edward, "Why won't you all let me know what you're doing?"

"Because it would put you in danger if you were involved. And we don't want you to get in our way or get any ideas that could kill you," he said.

"Would you at least give me a hint on what someone is doing?"

"Well, I'm supposed to make sure that you're not in any danger what so ever and Alice is mainly looking to see what you're planning as well as Victoria and James are."

"A little more?" I asked then said, "Please?"

"I'm sorry, Bella. I cannot do that. Everyone would kill me," he said glumly.

Weeks passed and I had no trace of thought of what the Cullens were planning. They did random things at times but were still focused on their plan. If only I knew what it was, I would be able to help. I knew they didn't want or need my help, but since Victoria and James were planning as well, I wanted to help.

One day, I was walking in the forest because all the Cullens went hunting and I was bored. That was the biggest mistake of my life. One second, I was walking, the next, there was a bloodthirsty vampire in front of me.

Can you guess who the vampire is? I'll give you a while. I'll update when someone guesses it right. I'll still update if someone doesn't get if right by either Sunday or Monday.


	3. Hunting Terror

BPOV:

I stayed still as I saw someone I hoped not to see when the Cullens where out hunting. Jasper Hale. He was staring down at me with blood red eyes. He was thirsty, really thirsty. I began to back away but he caught me by my hair and pulled me close to him. He wrapped him free arm around my waist and whispered, "Hello, Bella. What brings you to these _**hunting**_ grounds?"

I should have known. No wonder why Edward told me to stay out of the middle of the forest while they were hunting. My breathing increased and my heart was pounding inside my chest. Jasper tilted my head back and he placed his lips on the jugular between my shoulder and neck. I then felt something sharp and only a little bit painful. My eyes flickered to Jasper and I saw that he was now holding a pocket knife and if had blood on it; my blood. I then knew that he didn't want to bite me because he knew that Edward would get mad.

His lips were placed back on my throat where the deep, long cut was and he began to drink. I tried to escape but it didn't work. He held me very tightly and drank heavily. The only place that his hand couldn't get to would be my mouth, and I used that advantage.

I sucked in a huge breath and shouted at the top of my lungs, "HELP!! PLEASE HELP ME!! EDWARD!!"

Jasper clamped the hand that was holding my hair over my mouth. I became scared because Jasper quickened his pace at drinking my blood. I thought that I was going to die but then Jasper was suddenly off of me. I feel to the floor and looked up. There, right in front of me, were the Cullens staring down at me with light red eyes and only about ten feet away from them, Jasper and Edward were fighting. I could tell that everyone except for Carlisle was holding their breath.

"Bella, get out of here!" Edward screamed.

I obeyed. I ran as fast as I could to the Cullens house. But I was suddenly there in only a few seconds. I looked back, only to find Carlisle standing there. My face fell to the ground in shame. I then felt a cool cloth being held over the place Jasper cut me. "Thanks," I whispered.

"No problem," Carlisle replied. "You should've listened to Edward, you know. You almost got killed out there. If we wouldn't have herd you scream, you would be dead by now."

"I know; I was an idiot. I should've listened to him."

"Why did you go out there anyway?"

"I got bored and I wanted to explore. Is that such a bad thing?"

He chuckled. "When a coven of vampires are hunting, yes. Otherwise, no, it's not," he said.

I sighed and held the cloth while Carlisle went back to hunting. I went up to Edward's room and, strikingly, found him there on the bed. I went and lay down next to him. I took his hand kissed it. "I'm sorry. I didn't mean for that to happen," I whispered.

"It's not your fault, Bella," he said.

"Don't, not now. It was my fault and you know it."

"No, because I should've kept someone here to watch over you so you wouldn't do that. I told you to _**not**_ go into the forest when we hunt. You don't know where the hunting grounds are, Bella. You have a lot to learn," he explained.

"Well, I know where one hunting ground is," I said.

"That's only part of a hunting ground, Bella. A very, very small part. I'm going to tell you this one more time, and please obey, don't go into the forest when we hunt, okay?"

"Okay. I'm sorry."

"I forgive you, love," he said and hugged me. I then fell asleep in his arms.

VPOV:

"How many do we have now, James?" I asked my love.

"Over fifty, I think. I don't know if we need more."

"We probably do. The Cullens are strong, and you know that. They're smart too," I informed him.

"You're right. How many do you think we need?"

"I think we need at least ninety new borns."

We then headed out to hunt before going out to create more vampires and put them in our army. I easily found ten people in a group near the forest. We didn't have time to play with them so we have to get them quickly.

I stepped out with an innocent look on my face and went to the humans. "I'm sorry to disturb you but I need your help," I said.

"With what?" one of the boys from the group asked.

"I can't find my brother. He's somewhere in the woods and I've checked all the places I would think he would be, but I couldn't find him. Could ya'll help me look for him?"

"Sure, why not?" a girl said.

I led them into the forest and headed deep into it. When I got close to the middle of it, I pulled out a pocket knife, turned around, and with one swift move, I cut all of their throats. James appeared behind me, kissed me on the cheek and began to feed.

Some just stayed still in shock, trying to stay alive, while the others tried to escape to find help. We took those ones out first, then the others. When we finished, we went out to find more army victims.


	4. Plans Unvieled

EPOV:

As my angel slept, my family and I discussed more about what we were going to do.

"I still think that we should inform the Volturi," Esme said.

"No," I said. "They'll only make things worse. Alice can see it and so can I."

"Well, even if we did change Bella, we probably still won't be able to beat James and Victoria," Emmett said.

"Of course we would," Jasper said.

"No, he's right," Alice said.

"How so?" I demanded.

"They're making an army. A vampire army," she said.

"So, Bella would be a new born," Rosalie said.

"Would one to four new borns do any good to _**ninety-eight**_ new borns?"

"Ninety-eight?!" Emmett, Jasper, and I screamed at the same time.

"Yes."

My head dropped down onto the table and I asked, "Can we call Tanya's family now?"

"No, not until we change Bella," Carlisle said.

I knew that we were planning on making at least five new borns. Bella would be created by me and the others by Tanya and her family, but Alice was right. We would have to either surrender or make more. I also knew that the wolves would help us, but not all of them. We have at least eight helping. The rest are vampires. We weren't going to win. Not at all.

BPOV:

When I woke up, I was still in Edward's bed, but Edward wasn't there. I got up from the bed and went downstairs. There, I found the Cullens in the living room just doing stuff. I still didn't see Edward, though. I went to Alice to ask her where he was.

"He's on the roof," she said before I even asked.

I went up on the roof and, finding that Alice was right, went to go sit next to him. He had a worried look on his face and I soon became worried and hugged him tightly. He hugged me back and whispered something about not believing that this is happening.

"What, Edward?"

"Nothing… Bella, I think you should know what we're planning on doing," he said.

"Really?"

"Yes. It's not that much but it is something instead of nothing. What we're planning on doing is I'm going to change you then we're going to call Tanya and tell her to come to Forks so they can help us fight James and Victoria. The wolves are going to help us, but only some of them; we don't know why."

"Well, why do we need a lot of fighters when we only need me to be a new born?"

"Because they made an army of vampires. New born vampires."

I just stared at him in shock. I almost fainted when I heard that. I couldn't believe it. How am I going to help when they're forming a new born vampire army? I can't.


	5. And So the Battle Begins

**Hey guys. Sorry I couldn't update in a while, I've been busy with my swim team stuff at Brookhaven Country Club. Anyway, I'm back for a while. Here's the next chapter; thanks for reviewing.**

JamesPOV:

Everything was perfect. The army was ready, the Cullens were weak, and nobody could stop us no matter what. We were planning to attack in only two days and I couldn't wait. I wanted to see the Cullens beg for mercy, wanted Bella to beg me to kill her with my own hands. I would make her suffer though. I would make sure the others couldn't go anywhere; I would have our new borns restrain them. Then, I would make them watch as I slowly torture Bella as much as possible until her heart would barely beat, then drink her delicious blood; drain her until nothing's left but a limp corpse and a sorrowful family. I would stay there as they cried, then leave once I see nothingness in their eyes and know they're thinking nothing.

I stood over the edge of a cliff in La Push. We were too far away to have the wolves smell us. The warm breeze was very smoothly blowing, making the scent of musk from the trees enter my nostrils. Behind me, I heard the sound of leaves crunching.

"James, I don't want to wait. I want to attack now," my love complained.

"Penitence, my love. We will attack soon," I calmly said as the breeze blew again.

"Why not now?"

"The time is too soon. We need to make sure they aren't conspicuous," I explained.

Victoria sighed. "Very well then. I'll wait, but for now, I'm going to hunt," she said and left me.

I sighed in happiness. Nothing could get in our way this time. I was sure of it. The time was almost here, I could taste it.

BPOV:

I waited in Edward's room a few days after he told me what they were planning on doing. Edward was going to be here soon from hunting. He was going to change me tomorrow morning around nine o'clock. The earlier, the better.

About four minutes later, Edward walked in and I ran to him and hugged him tightly.

"Well, aren't you happy to see me," he chuckled and hugged me back.

I nodded and whispered, "Yes. Very happy."

He chuckled again and kissed me on the forehead. "Are you okay?"

"Of course, I'm just worried a little."

"Why is that, love?"

"Because I don't know what will happen to me after I change. I will get out of control. What if I get out of control so much while I'm fighting the army, that I kill you all too?"

"Bella, my sweet, beautiful Bella; you won't hurt any of us. Alice only sees you killing the army, along with James and Victoria. You won't even come close to thinking about killing us. You'll be so angry at James and Victoria that you won't even notice us in the back ground helping you kill the others."

I sighed. "I guess you're right."

"I am right. Nothing will happen to us or you. Same goes with the wolves and the Denali clan."

"Okay."

"You look tired, love. Sleep. Get your rest. I'll be here the whole time and I won't leave your side. I promise."

For once, I didn't argue. I was tired and I wanted to as much sleep as possible for tomorrow. So I Laid down on the bed and quickly drifted to sleep.

When I woke up, Edward was right next to me. I wrapped my arms around his and held him close. I wasn't scared; I just wanted to hold him.

"You're still jumpy. Is something wrong with your brain?"

"No; I just don't want to let you go."

Ah, Bella, Bella, Bella. You are so strange," he sighed.

"I know. That's what makes me special, right."

He laughed. "Right. That's what makes you the most special person in the world."

I smiled, but it vanished when Alice, Jasper, and Emmett came in the room. They all had horrified looks on their faces and their eyes were wide. They were also breathing rapidly.

"What's wrong?" I asked.

"They're here," they said together.

"Who's here?" I demanded.

"The army. We were hunting when we smelled them, and then saw them. They're close, and they're getting closer by the second. They're spread apart into a giant circle around the house. We have to leave now," Alice said.

"They'll catch us," I yelled.

"We'll distract them. You guys are more important. We'll meet you in Denali. Don't run; take a plane."

Edward nodded, picked me up, and then we were outside and were flying. He quickly swerved through the trees and I saw something in the distance. It was a long line of people. No, not people-new born vampires. Edward growled and went faster. We soon saw most of the family get in front of us and attack the others. We were able to get out, but just barely. One almost got us but Emmett took him.

In only about ten minutes, we were at the airport. Edward got us two tickets to Alaska and we boarded it. I knew that we were safe, but not for long. It only took us about a half an hour to arrive in Alaska. Once we were outside, Edward picked me up and began to run again. We were in Denali in less than two minutes. We didn't go anywhere when we arrived. We just sat there, unmoving.

I must have fallen asleep, because when I woke up, I was in a room on a cream colored bed. I looked around and saw the family all in a same corner; watching me. They all were at my side when I sat up.

"Thank goodness you're awake. We were starting to worry about you," Esme said.

"Yeah, well…you know me," I replied.

I felt stone arms wrap around me. I leaned into them and close my eyes. When I opened them, Edward's head was resting on top of mine and his eyes were closed. Everyone else wasn't in the room but I didn't care.

"Bella, the plan will continue. I will change tomorrow morning, but earlier. A few minutes after you wake up actually. We want it done quickly, so I'll inject as much venom as possible. The others will help to make it faster," he said.

I just nodded. I hopped everything would go as planned. James and Victoria were becoming quick and sneakly. We needed to be the same if we were going to win the war of life or death.

**R&R please. I'll write more ASAP.**


	6. The Chase

**I'm trying to write as much as I can before Tuesday the 15th of July because it'll be my b-day then and I'll be out most of the day. After that, I'll write a lot more.**

BPOV:

A lot wasn't going too good. Every second, the army got closer as well as Victoria and James. We had to delay my change because they caught up to us very quickly. Right now, we're still running from them. We've been like this for at least two to three hours. That's how fast they are. Every time we stopped, only a few seconds later, we had to star running again. It really wasn't ever going to end. The danger was too close to have to stop and have Edward bite me.

Currently, we're in southern Port Angeles. We're making a pattern that soon the others would figure out. We were starting at western Alaska, to north-west Denali, then from north-east Alaska to northern Forks, then from there to where we were now, then from here to middle Seattle then back up to western Alaska to repeat the pattern. So far we've repeated this at least ten to twelve times. It was annoying.

For one moment, Edward and the others stopped running. Then Edward set me down on the ground and he fell back onto the grass. Thank goodness in was night time. They were all panting hard and fast.

"We only have about ten minutes until they catch up," Alice informed while breathing hard at the same time.

"Oh, come on!!" Emmett complained. "Will they ever stop?" he yelled panting with his hands on his knees.

"Not unless…James…and Victoria…tell them…to," Edward said between gasps.

"Or until either them or us surrender," Tanya added. **(AN: the Denali clan joined the Cullens. The wolves** **rejected the offer after they heard how many new borns there were.)**

I just sat unmoving until Alice declared, "It's time to move."

We all groaned and I got onto Edward's back. He began running and panting at the same time. He sounded like a dog. I closed my eyes and fell asleep on his back.

My eyes opened to an unfamiliar place because my eyes weren't adjusted yet. When they did, I saw everyone around a fire that was a mixture of blue and purple. I was confused; I've never seen purple fire before and fire only is blue when you put foil in it. **(AN: at least it think it's true. My 14 year old sis told me that.) **

"Did you put chemicals in the fire or something?" I asked.

"No. We caught a new born and killed it," Carlisle explained.

"Ohhh. Where are the others?"

They just shrugged. "They'll be here in about thirty minutes," Alice said.

"How long have we been here?"

"'Bout an hour. We lead them to a different place with our scent. Half of us split apart and went somewhere else."

I sighed and laid my head back down onto the grass when I realized Edward wasn't there. I became scared and panicked.

"Don't worry, Bella. Edward's with the others leading off the army. He'll be here soon," Jasper told me calmly.

I sighed again. I didn't know where we were right now but I didn't care. I just wanted Edward at my side. I wanted to feel his embrace, wanted to hear him say that everything will be alright and say that the army surrendered and died. I just wanted to lie in his arms while he hummed my lullaby.

He along with the others returned within fifteen minutes. He came to me and hugged me tightly and kissed me cheek. I rested my head on his chest and closed my eyes even though I wasn't tired. I was still worried. If nothing would be done soon, we could all die.

JamesPOV:

We always kept getting closer, be then they would get too far ahead of us. Rarely would we rest, the only thing that was on our minds right now was to kill Bella and make the Cullens suffer. We split into two groups when their scent went into two directions. They were both strong and equal. Most of the group went the right direction, which was lead by Victoria, and the others went with me to go in the left direction, lead by me. Most of the new borns literally killed each other and now we only have twenty-seven left. They were wiser.

The scent soon became a lot stronger and I could see them. They all turned and saw us, then began to run again. I saw the one person that mattered the most-Bella. She was on Edward's back and was sleeping from the looks of it. Her heart was beating furiously but her breathing was under control.

I commanded the others to speed up and I soon saw Victoria with her group. She came up next to me and we ran together. I growled when I saw that they were getting faster. I sped up and the others followed.

"James, they're getting away," Victoria growled.

"Speed up!" I commanded again.

This chase had to soon be over. If it won't stop, I'll think of something else. Probably wait for them somewhere. That's when it hit me; they were going in a pattern. I knew where to go next. We were almost in Denali. We had to be in western Alaska to make this game easier. I stopped and so did the others.

I turned to them and said, "Victoria, take most of them and follow them. I'll take the rest."

"Where will we meet you?" she asked. I began to walk with my group and said, "Western Alaska."

**I'll try to write more tomorrow.**


	7. There Here and Ready to Kill

**Okay, so here's more.**

BPOV:

I woke up on Edward's back and he was running. I fell asleep a little after he came. I was about to ask where we were, but that question left my head when I saw a familiar place. I knew where we were. We were near western Alaska. I knew the pattern would start again, but for some reason, I felt like we shouldn't go there; that we should go somewhere else. I felt like something dangerous is waiting for us there.

"Oh, good, Bella. You're awake. We're almost there," Edward said.

I just grunted.

After a few minutes, I couldn't take it. "Edward, I don't think that we should go there this time. I think we should go somewhere else; it doesn't feel safe."

"Bella, of course it is. Nothing's going to happen. The army is still behind us-following us. There too concentrated on trying to get you that they won't notice the pattern."

"I don't know. I still don't think we should start where we first started."

After what seemed like forever, we were almost there and everyone slowed down because they didn't see the army behind us. Alice said that we have at least half an hour before we have to start running again.

"This could be our chance. We could change Bella while we have the time. This could be our only chance," Edward rushed.

"That's true," Carlisle said.

"Who should help?" Esme asked.

"Everyone," Jasper said. "It would add a lot more venom and the process, and speed it up. If we all help, she could be transformed by tomorrow at least," he added.

"I agree," I said.

"Okay. So let's start. The sooner the better," Emmett said.

I lay down onto the grass and closed my eyes. I felt Edward lean over me and kissed my neck. He was about to bite me when he abruptly stopped. I opened my eyes and looked to see that he was looking over somewhere else. So was everyone else.

"Alice, I thought you said we had time," Edward hissed.

"I-I don't understand. I thought they were behind us, b-but-"

"But you were wrong," Emmett growled.

I turned to see who they were looking at and saw my worst nightmare. James was standing about a hundred feet away from us with about five new borns behind him. At first, I didn't understand; then I knew where they came from. They split apart. I didn't know where the others were at. Then, as if they knew what I was wondering, the other part of the group appeared behind James and his group.

There were a lot less than there were in the beginning. I counted them and saw about thirty of them. They could still kill us all. They were new borns-not us. James was smiling as Victoria came up behind him and stood next to him. Her hair was like flames, but not resting. My breathing hitched and my heart pounded in my chest.

I had never been more frightened in my life. I knew it would end soon. They would probably kill everyone else besides me then finish me off at the end. I knew it would be slow and painful. Just like it was before.

**I know, I know. It's short but I have to do other things. I'm gonna take a break for a while cause I'm tired from swim team stuff. I probably won't write more until like Friday or something. R&R please. It encorages me.**


	8. Surprise

**Sorry for the delay guys. I'm a lot less busy right now.**

BPOV:

I didn't have time to blink. One moment, I was sitting in the middle of everyone, and the next I was near the tree watching everyone fight. I didn't pay attention to anyone but Edward who was trying to rip James into shreds. I became scared and I started to crawl towards the forest, but before I could go even two feet into the forest, I felt a cold, hard hand stop me. I turned and saw Victoria standing behind me, smiling. I tried to run but she held me captive.

"EDWARD!" I screamed for help.

Victoria clamped a hand over my mouth but it was too late. Edward heard my cry and turned around with his eyes wide. He growled and ran towards me-ready to kill.

I looked around and to my surprise; almost every new born was dead. Only seven remained. Everyone tried their hardest to quickly kill them but it didn't work.

Edward reached me but was knocked down by James. He quickly got back up and began to fight James again; only a few feet away from Victoria and me. We wouldn't win. There's too much of a challenge. They would win and I would die. It would be a miracle for me to live.

JamesPOV:

I was so close to my victory. Victoria held Bella only a few feet away from where Edward and I were fighting. I knew that she was going to keep her for me to kill. She was my prey. She was my meal. She was mine. All mine. Nobody could stop us now. We were too powerful.

Edward trough a punch at me and I easily dodged it and headed for Bella. I grabbed her and nodded to Victoria. She nodded back, let go, and tackled Edward. He was on the ground and struggled to get back up.

I held my prey securely and made sure she couldn't move. This would be too easy to kill. I would wait until I saw mercy in the Cullen's eyes. I would wait for them to beg me to let her go and tell me they'll do anything for me to do that. I would make Edward pay for ruining my meal last time. I would slowly drink her delicious blood. Then soon, she would be lying cold, limp, and silent in my arms. Dead.

BPOV:

I couldn't escape from James's stone arms as I was forced to watch Victoria pin Edward to the ground and watch him try to get up, but it seemed impossible. He growled and hissed in anger as he struggled to get out from under her.

In the distance, I saw that all the new borns were now dead and everyone ran towards us. Edward looked at James with a horror-struck face then turned to everyone and screamed, "NO. Don't come any closer. HE'LL KILL HER!!"

Everyone stopped in their tracks and stared at James and me. My breathing increased and my heart pounded at what I just heard. I was paralyzed in James's arm. I couldn't move and inch. After a few moments though, I finally got my strength and wiggled in his arms, trying got escape but failed.

I sighed in defeat and relaxed. It would be over soon; I knew it. Everyone knew the same thing. I would die soon and all the mercy would be over. Nobody would have to worry about protecting me. They won't have to worry about danger coming and going. It would all disappear and they could go back to the way they were before I was born. It'll be as if I never existed. **(AN: Sound familiar?)**

Suddenly, James let go of me and I dropped to the ground. I was shocked. Why didn't he kill me? Why didn't he snap my neck? I didn't understand. Neither did anyone else. All of our eyes were wide with surprise.

I turned to James in time to see him nod to Victoria. She nodded back and got off of Edward. I instantly got up and ran to him and hugged him tightly. He quickly picked me up and we ran away from them. I didn't know what they were thinking or doing but I was going to find out.

**Like it? Want more? I'll put up more ASAP. Maybe later tonight or tomorrow. IDK. Please review. Just to let ya'll know, if you've read my story The Lullaby, I have a poll up for it on my profile. Oh, and the reason why it's a little shorter...well...you'll find out later. Just keep reading.**


	9. La Push Twilight

**Hey, sorry guys. I wanted to hang with my friends for a while. I know. And, no, I didn't write because I was reading Breaking Dawn. It didn't come to me yet, but it did get shipped on Friday! Anyway, sorry again.**

**BPOV:**

About a week passed and James and Victoria haven't come back. I was starting to think they gave up, and then I remembered they won't give up till my blood is in their hands. I stayed near Edward and the rest of the Cullens for safety. None of us were going to risk not having someone around, but I missed Jacob, and I wanted to see him.

"Edward?" I asked him. We were in our meadow with the others trying to find out what to do and what the others were planning. He and I were lying down in the middle looking up at the dark sky.

"Yes, love?"

I hesitated. "I want to see Jacob again. I don't care that James and Victoria could be right behind me, ready to shred me to pieces. I want to see him; I need to see him," I pleaded.

Edward frowned. "No, Bella. You can't see him. It's too dangerous right now. We can't risk letting you go for the slightest amount of time. It would take less than a second for either James or Victoria to jump out and snap your neck. You can't see him. Not now," he disagreed.

"Please, Edward. I have to see him. Just for a little bit," I pleaded again, knowing it wouldn't work.

"No…"

"Actually, Edward. She'll be perfectly fine. No harm will come to her. I just saw it," Alice beamed.

I smiled. I was going to be able to see Jacob!! **(AN: I'm NOT a Jacob fan. This is just how that story goes.)** I got up and went to Edward's car to wait for him. He came to my side and kissed me before getting in.

I was jumping in my seat all the way to La Push. When we got to the border, I got out, kissed Edward and headed toward Jacob's house.

"Bella!" Edward called.

I turned around to see what he wanted.

He hesitated for a few moments before saying, "Be careful. Call me when you want to come back."

I smiled and watched him climb into his Volvo and drive away. Then I began to walk to Jacob's again. I first decided to go to First Beach. When I got there, I sat on the sand and looked at the sunset. The sky was now clear of any clouds and it looked beautiful. I sighed and lay down. I closed my eyes and heard footsteps shortly after. I sat up and looked around. Nobody was there.

I stood up and walked around for a little. It was now dark and I needed to go to Jacob's before anything bad happened.

"Why, hello, Bella," I heard someone say.

**Hehe. I know, I know. I'm bad. R&R. I'll update soon. Ya'll are good peoplez. ******


	10. My Last Breath

**Next to last chapter is up!! **

**BPOV:**

I was hoping this would happen quickly. Very quickly. Not likely. I was frozen where I was; staring into the two pairs of eyes that held me captive. I stopped breathing but my heart raced as fast as possible. Nothing can stop them from hurting me now. Nobody would hear me, and Edward won't be able to cross the treaty line. I was going to die; right here, right now.

James and Victoria smile as they walked towards me. I tried to run but they were suddenly on top of me. James held me down hard and growled. He looked at Victoria.

"_They're_ coming," he hissed.

They both growled then looked at me. James smiled again and lowered his lips to my throat. My breathing started and it was impossibly fast. I then felt a sharp pain on my throat and my wrist. I screamed as I realized they bit me, and they were taking long sips. Every second I grew weaker and I pleaded for them to stop a few times, but it didn't work.

_Edward_, I thought. _I'm sorry. I love you, I love you, I love you…_

EPOV:

Alice told everyone about the vision of Bella being attacked by James and Victoria. She informed Jacob and we were at First Beach in less than two minutes. We saw them there, on top of my angel drinking her blood. I growled and attacked them.

Jacob was there in a flash and helped me kill them. Once we did, we went back to the others who were sitting around Bella. I went to her and held her in my arms. I prayed that she was going to survive. Her heart was barely beating and her breathing was short.

"Carlisle can't you do anything?" I pleaded.

He shook his head. "Too much blood was taken in the process. She won't make it," he barely whispered the last sentence.

I cried out in pain. Bella opened her eyes at that. "Ed…ward?"

I made an effort to smile, but it didn't work that much. Dry sobs escaped my throat.

"Edward…I…love you…for…eternity," she said and looked at Jacob. "You're…the best…friend….ever…"

Jacob began to cry as well as I did as Bella slowly closed her soft eyes. "No…no, no, no!!" Jacob yelled when she did.

"Nothing?" I whimpered out to Carlisle.

Again, he shook his head. "Rest in peace, Bella."

I cried out in sorrow. Then we all watched as Bella took her very last breath of life…

Then I heard a gasp…

**I know...another. You'll find out what happens. Just be paitent and wait. R&R please. Ya'll are awsome!!**


	11. I love you Forever

**The last chapter. I hoped you liked it just as much as I loved writing it.**

**EPOV:**

I turned at the sound and saw someone I thought I wouldn't hope to see right now. Charlie Swan. He stood ten feet away from us with tears in his eyes and he was sobbing. His eyes locked onto Bella and he sobbed harder than ever.

"How?" he barely whispered.

I didn't answer. I just turned my attention back to Bella. I rested my head onto her chest, waiting for her heart to beat; begging it to beat. I only heard Charlie's and the wolf's hearts beating. I just wanted to hear her distinct heartbeat. Just one more time. But it didn't. It stayed just as still as mine did.

I cried out again. And then I heard everyone else begin to cry. Alice sunk to her knees with her head in her hand; sobbing hard. And Jasper wrapped his arms around her. Esme held onto Carlisle's chest and he hugged her tight with his head on hers. Rosalie wrapped her arms around herself and Emmett cradled her into his chest-just like what I would do with Bella.

Why? Why me? Why Bella? My Bella. Why did this have to happen to her? What did I do to deserve this? What did I do wrong?

I shook my head in disbelief, picked up Bella, and, at vampire speed, began to run to the house. I didn't care if Charlie realized I was suddenly gone. I didn't care if the others tried to stop me. I didn't care if Alice saw this coming. I just wanted to be alone with my angel one more time. I set her on my bed ad held her close to my body as I sobbed into her beautiful hair. Her scent was still alive, but barely. I inhaled as much of it as possible before it could disappear.

I began to run through the memories of being with her. The first time I saw her. The first time we sat together in class. The first time her scent hit my nostrils. The time I saved her from getting crushed by Tyler's van. Her holding onto me while I ran through the forest. Her reaction when she saw the meadow. The first time I introduced her to my family. The first danger we ran into.

I inhaled her scent again and smelled blood with it. I looked at the base of her neck and saw drops of blood coming from the bite wound. I stared at the blood, wishing to taste it, but I fought the monster inside me. _It's only going to be warm for a short time. Take it while it lasts_, my mine said to me. _No, no, no. I can't. I won't_, I argued with myself.

Maybe, just this one time, I could taste it. Just one more time. I gave in and pressed my lips against the gash. I closed my eyes and began to slowly began to drink. I took slow, medium 

sized sips. Her blood still tasted better than I imagined. I savored the flavor as it seeped into my mouth and slithered down my almost burning throat. It was the most delicious blood I've ever tasted. Not one human that I've killed compared to Bella's sweet blood.

I didn't know why I was giving into the monster inside of me. All this time, I was able to resist it. Able to control it. Now, right after her death, I let myself leave my body, and let my true side take over me. The fact of what I truly was, which was making me drain my only loved one, made me begin to cry.

I sobbed and pulled away form the gash. I let the blood on the edge of my mouth fall and I wrapped my arms around Bella's lifeless body. I whimpered, cried out and sobbed in pain and sorrow. This pain was too much. I would do anything now to become human so I could die and be reunited with me angel once more.

I smelled the familiar scent of my family, the wolves, and Charlie. I heard the front door open and close slowly. Then I heard them begin to walk up to my room. I tightened my grip on Bella. I didn't want them to take her away from me. I couldn't let them. I would die without her.

I heard a knock on my door. "Edward?" I heard Alice whimper out.

I growled and yelled, "Go away. Leave us alone."

"Edward please let us in," she whimpered out again.

"No," I sobbed.

"Please."

At that I gave in. They entered the room slowly; one by one. They all had the most pained faces on in the world. I couldn't take their pain. I couldn't take anymore pain from anyone. This was the greatest loss in the universe. Nothing compared to this. Not even my death.

Everything fell out of place. The world stopped in its tracks and died; like I did. My memories of being human were nothing to me now. The only things I remembered were with Bella. And those would be the only thing I remembered.

I felt a pair of warm arms wrap around me. I growled lightly from the touch. But it was a hesitant touch. Careful. When I found out it was Esme holding me, my low growl turned into a very thoughtful and soft purr. She put her head on top of mine. "I'm so sorry, Edward," she whispered.

I sobbed again and my mother held me tighter. She cried with me. So much pain. So much sorrow. All I knew was that I was holding while being held. That was all that mattered right now.

**EsmePOV:**

My son. My loving, caring son was in so much pain. I couldn't bear see him like this. He was a million times worse than he was when we left Bella. He looked as if he was dead with Bella. Nothing seemed to matter to him anymore. Not even his own life. He seemed to be wishing he was in Volterra, begging the Volturi to kill him.

I kept my grip on him and sobbed into his hair. His purr was lighter than the air. "I'm so sorry, Edward," I whispered. We cried together. We all did. Edward was now so vulnerable. With one wrong movement, he could collapse and die.

_I'm here for you, son. I'm here for you_, I thought to him. He must have heard it because he turned to me and gave me a thankful kiss on my cheek. Then he rested his head on Bella's. I turned to the rest of the family and nodded, signaling them to leave.

"We'll leave you two alone, my son," I said and kissed him and his forehead and cheek, then let go of him and left the room. I closed the door behind me as I left.

Everyone else was downstairs. I decided now was the right time. Alice was at my side at once. He eyes held readable emotions. Sorrow, pain, worry, sadness. She apparently saw what I was going to do.

"Are you sure, Mom?" she asked.

I nodded. "Very."

She went to go sit next to Jasper. I sat down next to Carlisle.

I sighed. "Charlie, I have something to tell you. It involves all of us, even Bella."

He turned his attention to me with a mixture of pain and fright on his face.

I sighed again and continued. "You see, we're not what you think. And be that, I mean-we're not human."

At that, Charlie's eyes widened and he gulped. I still continued. "We-we're…vampires. And if you don't believe us, we could tell you all about our kind."

He stared at me as if I was the craziest person alive. "P-please tell me you're joking."

"I wish I was, Charlie. But I'm not."

"Did Bella know about this," he almost yelled.

I bowed my head in shame. "Yes," I replied.

He dropped his head into his hands. "Oh my goodness. How did it come to this? How long has she known?"

"Ever since she started dating Edward."

"Oh god. Oh god no. I want to know everything."

I started off on the first day of school with Edward. I told him why he wasn't at school for a few days after that and where he went. I told him about how Bella found out our secret. I told about James, Victoria, and Laurent. I told him about how Bella really ended up in the hospital a year ago and why we left. I told him about the werewolves. I told him everything up until Bella's death.

"Oh god. This can't be happening. This is a dream," he said when I finished.

"Like I said: I wish it was. But it's not."

He sighed. "Okay. I want to talk to Edward."

**EPOV:**

I did nothing but hold onto Bella. Her body almost has lost all of her heat. I heard only part of the conversation that went on in the living room. I mainly was thinking about what I should do to get myself killed. Maybe I could try to kill one of the Volturi guards. If I succeeded at that, I would surely be killed.

I heard someone enter my room. I growled in anger and of feeling of being trespassed upon.

"It's just me Edward," I heard Charlie say.

I stopped growling and turned my head to look at him. His eyes flickered between me and Bella.

"What do you need, Charlie?"

"To talk to you."

He came to the end of the bed and sat down. He sighed. "Look, I'm sorry about the way I've been treating you, Edward. I just thought I knew everything about you. There are no secrets in this small town you know? Well, you're family and La Push are the only exceptions. I just 

thought you were someone that would take my daughter for a few years then leave her. I didn't know how fragile she was to you. Literally. I know how you feel. She was the only one I had. I didn't know her life was on thin ice when she met you. I can now see why you left her. But ya'll always seem to find a way." He sighed again. "I just-I never knew this was what was really happening. I thought everything was normal, but I was wrong. I hope that you find a way around this like I hope to do. I'm really, truly sorry, son."

I was stunned about what he just told me. I thought he wanted to yell at me for lying to him. But he just wanted to apologize. I stared at him for a long while before saying, "Thank you for your concern, Charlie. And I do hope to find a way around this. I only wish I was human so I could die easily and be with her again. As well as my parents. I know she meant a lot to you," I said as I looked at her. "but we all go through bad and good times. And she'll always be with us."

"Always," he agreed.

"I thank you again, Charlie. I hope you pull through this more than I do."

"You're welcome, Edward," he said and go up and left.

I stayed in the bed with Bella. I missed her so much already. Nothing could compare to my pain of loosing her. This was the worst thing that's ever happened to me. And tomorrow would be even worse.

**1:45 PM: (A.N: Bella's body is still fresh. I don't want you to think it started rotting yet.)**

I still lay with my angel. Her scent was almost completely gone. In about an hour, it would disappear forever. I kept sobbing into her hair. Soon, I heard a knock on the door.

"Come in."

The whole family came in with pained faces. I looked into their thoughts and they were blocked. That got me suspicious.

"What's going on?"

Carlisle was the only one that spoke. "Edward…it's time to let her go."

I immediately understood. "No," I roared. I tightened my grip on Bella's body and growled at them.

Carlisle looked at the others and nodded his head. Emmett and Jasper grabbed me and tried to pry me off of her body, but it didn't work. Esme and Alice stood beside the bed, waiting for and opening to get Bella.

I growled and thrashed around in my brother's arms. I couldn't live without her. I can't.

For about an hour and a half, my family tried to reason wit me as well as my brother's trying to pull me away from her. They finally succeeded. I growled at the others as they picked up my angel's body.

"No, please. Don't take her away from me. I can't live without her! Please! Just a little bit longer. Just a minute longer, an hour; please! Please don't do this to me. PLEASE!!" I begged them, but they didn't listen.

I gave up struggling against my iron arms that held me and went limp. I began to sob and whimper. I felt a hand being placed on my shoulder.

"I'm extremely sorry, my son. We don't to, but we must do this. I'm sorry," Carlisle said.

I dropped to the ground and my brothers followed me. _I'm so sorry_, Edward, I heard Esme think and she was then behind me; holding me up against her body. I turned and held on to her tightly and sobbed into her chest.

Jasper and Emmett left us alone. I didn't care. Esme was close to how I felt. First, she lost her baby when she was a human, and now she lost the most important person to us. All of us.

We stayed together of a long time. I felt like years. It felt right to be with someone who's experienced this kind of pain. It was unbearable pain. Pain that, no matter what, you wanted to die once you learn about what happened. This kind of pain was rare and extremely unbearable. I wanted to die; right here, right now.

**(Later that day) **

It was almost five o'clock and Bella's funeral was in an hour and thirty minutes. I was going, but it was going to be the hardest thing I would do. Pretty much all of Forks was going to be at the funeral. Even Renee and Phil were flying in from Phoenix to be here. Some of Bella's old friends from Phoenix were coming too. A lot of people were coming to Forks.

I first decided to stay in the back of the crowd, that is until Alice saw that and told me she was going to keep a very close eye on me. I was devastated. We all were. Most of the day, we did 

nothing but cry. I stayed in my room the whole day. I only left to take a shower for the funeral and that was it.

I finished getting ready and went downstairs. Everyone else was there. Standing; waiting for me. I nodded and we went to our cars. We all drove at human pace, to depressed to care how fast we were going.

When we got to the cemetery where the funeral was being held, not much people were there yet. There was an hour left still. I was impressed by how many people arrived in less than twenty minutes. Only a few more people needed to be here for everyone to be here.

When they did get here, they sat down and the funeral started right away. It took me a lot of effort to not get up and leave. Of course Alice was watching my future; but I couldn't care less about that. I didn't want to be here. I wanted to bring James and Victoria back to life and kill them over and over again for killing my Bella.

I didn't realize I started sobbing and that Esme was holding me. I heard multiple people sobbing and crying. It didn't matter who they were; friends or family. We all had something in common-loving Bella. And now she was gone forever.

At the end of the ceremony, we all gathered around Bella's coffin and said what we needed to. Everyone left but us. We didn't say anything-yet. We all thought it was too personal. Alice went first.

"Bella, when I saw you dying, I missed you already. I'm so sorry we weren't there for you in your time of need. We blame ourselves for your death. We weren't paying attention; we were irresponsible. Carless. You were a sister to me Bella and I will always think of you like that. Nothing will change that. I love you so much Bella, and will never forget you."

Next was Rosalie.

"Oh, Bella. I'm sorry about the way I treated you. If anyone should be treated like that, it's me. I thought you were a complete fool for being in our lives. I was the fool. I was just angry because I thought you would ruin everything. I'm sorry I thought you were a weak human girl. I'm sorry I thought all you were was a menace and threat to our family. You brought us peace and happiness. And you brought my brother to life with your existence. You're the best sister anyone could have. You were, are, and will remain the biggest part of this family."

After Rose, Jasper went.

He sighed. "Bella, in you, you were the most beautiful, careful, intelligent, forgiving person the universe has ever known. You were there for us; and we only wish we were there for you. 

You're danger is our fault. We should've been more careful. You're stronger than us, yet as fragile as a delicate flower sprouting out of the ground in spring. You're very special to us. You're the most important thing to us as we live on. We love you, and wee will always love you."

Then Emmett.

"Bella, you were the greatest person ever. Nobody could come close to compare to you. I miss you deeply. We all will. To me, you were the only thing that kept this family going as it is. You kept us alive and well, and we'll stay that way-like you would want us to. We will never get revenge over anyone ever again, because you would want us to keep the memory of you alive by not taking in violence. You were our star that lead us through the darkened sky, the shield to our fragile life. And you always will be, sis."

Carlisle.

"Bella, you were my daughter since the first time you walked into our lives. No one could show more love than you. You were the greatest loss of this family, and nothing will keep us from living the way you want us to live. Please, guide us as we journey through the life we meant to have. Protect us from anything in our way. Help us make the right choices. You will forever be the reason this family will live on, strong and loving."

Then Esme.

"Bella, dear. You were the person that replaced the tragic death of my first child. The person that helped us remind ourselves how we were before we changed. You let us believe there is always a person to trust. And if we can trust you, we can trust anyone we believe in. Charlie misses you dearly and understands what you have lived through. You are very brave, loving, and caring for our family. We love you, Bella. And the memory of you will be carried n forever."

Everyone looked at me. It was my time.

"Isabella Marie Swan, you were the perfect person. You showed us how to love, how to be strong; you taught us everything. You showed us how violence is never the answer, even if it does happen. I've loved you since the first time I laid my eyes on you. You are the light that guides my pitch black life. My shy is now filled with the light of the moon, the stars, and comets because of you. My only wish is to be human once more. I could be with you, my mother and my father, but I know this is what you would want me to do. Live on with you as my leader. My light. If there was any way to be with you again, I would take it. You held me tightly and told me you loved me, and that was the only thing I needed to hear to continue my existence.

"I'm sorry I was careless. You took bigger risks than any of us could imagine. You will always be my only loved one. I will never love another soul for as long as I live. I will repair, I promise; but you will always stay in my memory and my heart will always only love, and be pulled together by you. You are my love, my angel, my life. You are everything. I love you Bella. Never forget that. I LOVE YOU!"

I was crying at the end. We all set flowers down at her grave.

_ Here lies Isabella Marie Swan._

_ 1989-2008_

_ The perfect friend, daughter, and lover._

_ Was loved and will always be loved and_

_ never forgotten. She will stay in our _

_ memories for all eternity. She lives within us. _

_ And forever will._

We all stayed where we were. And out of nowhere, I felt a presence. I stopped moving. Then, I heard the most beautiful voice in the world.

"_I love you too, my love. And I will always be with you. Forever. I love you all."_

I turned at the voice. _Her_ voice. "Did anyone hear that?"

"Hear what, Edward?" Esme asked.

"Bella," I whispered.

They all looked at me with freaked out faces. I then heard a giggle. Her giggle. I turned at the sweet sound of it and heard her giggle again. I was finally curious enough to follow the beautiful sound to see where it leads to. The others followed me. The giggles kept going, leading us out of the cemetery and into the forest.

"I hear it now," Jasper said.

"Me too," the others agreed.

We kept going, listening to her beautiful sound. We went deep into the trees until we finally came into a clearing.

Colorful flowers came out from the ground and a river ran near it. Trees surrounded it and three deer were grazing on the deep green grass. I looked around and realized this was the meadow. Our meadow.

I herd her giggle again and I looked at where it came from and we all gasped. And there, in the middle of the meadow, a transparent Bella was wearing a beautiful blue dress and was running around. She sat down in the place we first laid down and turned to us. She smiled and whispered, "I love you."

Then she disappeared. We were all shocked at what we just saw. We stayed there until the others didn't feel Bella's presence anymore. But I did. And I always will.

"Forever."

**OMG. This is the longest chapter I've EVER written. Please tell me how you think. I wanna know. I'm sorry that this is over though. (Sniff-sniff)**


End file.
